Angel Aura Quartz (a fan fusion)
Appearance Angel Aura is a gem with the height of 8 foot, 6 inches due to her being a fusion. The body shape a human may refer to her as is a pear body shape. She has four arms as well. Her skin is deathly white. One set of her eyes are a pale pink while the other two are a pale blue. Her hair is in a triple poof ponytail (reaching about mid-back in length) with side swept bangs. The hair fades from a light cream color to a mint green to a light aqua. She wears a lavender short cloak with a hood. Underneath is a loose light pink shirt which is tucked into a black cloth tied around her waist, forming a knot in the back. A lavender piece of clothing (much like the tail to a waist coat) drapes down from the cloth belt. It is a single "waistcoat tail" that reaches her knees. She then wears light pink pants that are tucked into black knee high boots. Her gem placements are the center of the collarbone, her forehead, and the back of her right hand. Personality Angel Aura is often calm, determined, and graceful. She will stay in a calm state, even when things get tough. She is known to use manners and act respectful, even to the enemy. But she is often determined to carry out her duty or any missions she is given. Angel Aura is also impatient, really precise, and bossy. When given orders, she will make sure to follow every step and detail properly. She often grows impatient and bossy if things aren't happening quick enough. She prefers doing things on her own, but is fine with working with other gems if need be. Backstory Angel Aura was not discovered until a few gems named Clear Quartz, Platinum (which is actually a mineral), and silver (another mineral) decided to try to impress White Diamond. Despite how much fusion is frowned upon, they wanted to show how fusion was bad and even humorous. While they did just that, the potential of Angel was revealed. The three were only able to fuse if a situation called it necessary. But that is the only time Angel can be fused. So she does not walk around as a free gem, but is out when needed and under much supervision and rules to follow. Relationships White Diamond: She is not around often. But Angel views WD as a goddess, showing much respect and listens to her every order. She never speaks back to her and never questions her orders. Other White Diamond followers: She is unable to interact with them enough to build any sort of bond or relationship. Abilities Angel Aura is unable to shape-shift with proficiency. She has never practiced this ability. She can only go into her one form and shape out of it into Platinum, Silver, and Clear Quartz. Angel is proficient in the use of her chakrams (which are practically a pastel rainbow in the shape of a nice circle and a handle at their center), which can then "fuse" together to make her hula hoop weapon. She is also proficient when using this weapon. Her special abilities are currently unknown because I, KylieTheMoogle, would like to reveal those in roleplay as a surprise. Trivia * Angel Aura Quartz is created when Clear Quartz is bonded with silver and platinum to create a wonderful rainbow effect. * Despite Angel being a fusion, the three gems that must fuse to get Angel have yet to be released. Category:KylieTheMoogle's Content Category:Fanon